Nightmare
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: When Korra had a awful nightmare about Mako. Will she be alright? Rated M because Korra's dream is violent. *MAKORRA*


It was very windy. The trees outside on Air Temple Island were blowing. The wind was blowing Korra's bedroom window. Korra was sleeping in her bed. She began making very upset noises in her sleep. She was having a horrible nightmare. Mako picked Korra up as he ran.

"Mako. My bending" Korra said while upset.

"Everything is going to be alright. We just need to get out of here" Mako said. But Amon got caught up to them and started to blood bend Mako. He let go of Korra as she fell to the floor. Amon was about to take Mako's bending away when Korra started to air bend Amon and he fell in the water and drowned.

"I can finally air bend now. Mako" Korra said as she smiled.

"That's great Korra" Mako said as he was about to walk up to her when an equalist out of nowhere was about to stab Korra.

"Korra watch out!" Mako yelled as he got in front of Korra and got stabbed in the chest with a knife the equalist had in their hand. Korra saw as Mako fell to the ground.

"MAKO!" Korra yelled. She was about to run to Mako when the equalist had blocked her way.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Korra yelled as she stabbed him with a piece of glass. Korra ran to Mako. His chest was bleeding.

"Mako your bleeding! Don't worry I'll get some water to heal you. Wait I can't. I lost my bending. But if I take you to Katara she can heal you. Come on" Korra said about to get Mako up.

"Korra I'm too weak to get up. Just leave me. I'm going to die anyway. He stab me in the chest" Mako said. Korra started to cry. No! You can't die! Stay with me please!" Korra yelled while crying.

"Kor… Korra" Mako said while weak.

"Wha.. What?" Korra asked.

"I love you" Mako said very weak. Korra put her hands on her face while crying.

"I love you too. Please don't leave me!" Korra called out.

"I'm so… Sorry Korra. Tell Bolin I love him and I'm sorry. I love you Korra. Goodbye" Mako said as he closed his eyes. He was dead.

"NO! MAKO!" Korra yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Korra yelled as she woke up with tears in her eyes. Korra got out of bed and ran outside and sat down. She couldn't sleep because the awful dream she had of Mako. Amon may be gone but it felt so real to her. Mako being dead would break her heart. They were a couple now. And she loved him so very much indeed. She was crying while thinking about her dream. Korra's crying had woke Mako up.

"Who's crying at this time of night?" Mako asked himself. He walked outside and saw his girlfriend outside sitting down while crying.

"What's wrong Korra? Why are you outside and why are you crying?" Mako asked worried.

"Because I can't sleep because of this nightmare I have and I'm crying because of it" Korra said while crying.

"What was the nightmare about?" Mako asked.

"I had a dream we were getting away from Amon. I air bend him and stop him but an equalist had a knife in their hand was about to stab me but you got in front of me and you were the one that got stabbed. And I tried to save you but you died protecting me" Korra said as a tear fell down her face.

"Korra. Amon is long gone. And it's just a dream" Mako said while smiling. Korra stand up and wrapped her arms around Mako's waist.

"But it felt so real. I… I thought I really lost you. It was like you were gone forever" Korra said while crying very upset. Mako toughed her cheek with his hand and looked up at her with very much love. He bend down and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. When their lips had tough. Love was in the air. Korra had closed her eyes as she still had her arms around his waist. Mako let go of her lips and he tough her cheek with his hand once again. She saw him staring at her with his amber eyes.

"Korra I want you to forget about your dream. Forget that you even had it. It was stupid and a big fat lie! If I had died than we wouldn't become a couple. So Promise me Korra. Promise me you'll forget about your dream because I don't want to it anymore. I hate it!" Mako called out very upset. Mako must have really cared about her for the words he have said.

"Mako…." Korra said as she cried tears of joy.

"Promise me you'll forget?" Mako asked.

"I will. Promise. I'll forget about that dream. As long as you'll stay by my side forever. Because I love you with all my heart" Korra said as she got on her tippy toes and kissed Mako's lips. Korra let go as blue eyes met amber eyes in a love way. A love way indeed. They continued to kiss. There kiss was filled so much love a passion. Mako looked at his girlfriend. The love of his life. And Mako was the love of her life. They both kiss once again. As their lips tough again. Korra had forgotten about her awful nightmare. It was the power of her and Mako's love that made her forget. The power of love indeed. Love was way more powerful than a nightmare. They stop kissing.

"Oh Mako. I love you" Korra said as she hugged him with very much love in her heart.

"I love you too. Cutie" Mako said as he gave her the smile of love.

I guess I'll get back to sleep. But what if I have another nightmare about you?" Korra asked while very worried.

"I'll sleep with you. So don't worry" Mako said.

"Sleep with me? But were not married" Korra said while confused. Sleeping with Mako would be a dream come true for her. She blushed while thinking about her true love sleeping in the same bed as her. Mako didn't say anything as he picked her up and carried her all the way to her bedroom. When he got to her bedroom. He lay her down on her bed. He lay on her bed next to her. Both were looking at each other. They both got closer as they kissed on the lips. They were still kissing and kissing until they got sleepy.

"Goodnight Korra" Mako said as he put the blanket on them.

"Goodnight Mako" Korra said. They both fell asleep. Korra had a smile on her face as she was sleeping with her true love.

THE END


End file.
